The Present Time "Shiori
The Present Time “Shiori & Tsukiyo” is the 232 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 220: Present Yui Arc. Both Shiori and Tsukiyo stand outside of the Goido residence, presumably waiting for Keima. Judging from the events in chapter 220, both girls have continued to avoid contact, and are standing on opposite sides of the main entrance into the manor. The cold temperature outside have made both girls conscious of the amount of time that they both have to wait for him. Shiori questions why she is waiting for Keima, as the goddess residing inside her: Minerva has failed to provide a detailed explanation regarding Keima's mind switch and rotation. Simply, the only instructions she has received from Minerva is to wait for Keima and take care of him. Shiori in her mind presents her inner Tsundere and tries to convince herself that she is only waiting for him because of Minerva's pleas, and the mere mention of Keima's name is enough for her to curl away in disgust. She elaborates that it is because he has played with her feelings by showing such emotions to her, but then abandoned her just as suddenly. Similarly, Tsukiyo is in the dark to the plan of the goddesses. Vulcan has only informed her to take care of Keima because she is afraid that the other hosts have awakened Keima (which they have) and urged Tsukiyo to protect him. However, she has failed to inform Tsukiyo about the plan, as she explains that there would be no appropriate way to let Tsukiyo. Both Shiori and Tsukiyo notices each other standing opposite to each other. It seems that they do not know each other, and questions each others' motive for waiting in the cold. Both girls seem to interpret the other as someone out of the norm: Shiori concludes that Tsukiyo is not a normal person because she is carrying Luna and a large backpack which contains a telescope, and Tsukiyo questions Shiori's choice to read in the dark. They both want to ask the latter what they're doing there, but are too shy to say so. Deciding that there is no better course of action, Tsukiyo unpacks her telescope to look at the moon. In response, Shiori quietly pulls out an astronomy book, hoping that Tsukiyo would start a conversation with her. Tsukiyo thinks to herself that Shiori is quite educated as she is reading a particular astronomy book that is hard to find. Tsukiyo pulls out a flashlight for Shiori because she figures that it is difficult to read in the dark, but Shiori does not notice as she cowers behind her book. During their attempts to catch each other's attention, a noise is heard within the mansion, and Keima is promptly thrown out. Immediately the two girls simultaneously run over to Keima, who is lying on the ground, calling his name. It is then that they both realize why the other was there and so starts an awkward conversation. Trivia * In this chapter, a full moon is seen on the last page, but in the next chapter, taking place during the same night, the moon is in its first quarter. References *RedHawkScans Chapter 232 Category:Chapters Category:Summary